Sombras
by Nofret
Summary: Una locura que escribí, léanla y déjenme su opinión, todo tipo de criticas aceptadas. Categoría T por cuestiones de lenguaje.
1. Sombras

_**Sombras. **_

Una noche oscura, fría, así era como se sentía en aquellos momentos, oscura y fría, tal como aquella noche eterna y a la vez fugas.

No entendía que era lo que le sucedía, pero desde hacia un tiempo para acá, la soledad o al menos una ilusión muy real de ella se había fundido con su corazón, era mucho el tiempo ya, desde que viera por ultima vez a sus viejos amigos, sus verdaderos amigos, lo únicos que lo habían sido incondicionalmente sin importar nada y sin esperar nada a cambio de su compañerismo.

Suspiro, y trato de tragarse el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, tantos años ya, cerro los ojos y aspiro profundamente sin moverse ni un poco de su postura actual, apoyada como estaba en una baranda del mirador de la torre Eiffel observando la iluminación rosa de la ciudad, rió débilmente, la ciudad mas romántica de mundo y ella, ella no tenia con quien compartirla, por supuesto, al menos para ella, aquella situación no era un enorme Shock, era solo lo usual.

Que estúpida había sido, pensó, al esperar algo tan efímero e irreal por tanto tiempo, ciertamente la amistad no desapareció pero aquel sentimiento tan especial se había ido hacia ya demasiado, tanto que ya no valía la pena recordarlo, después de todo, también esa amistad había quedado atrás como parte de un pasado que añoraría por el resto de su vida, si, pensó nuevamente, ya no había vuelta atrás, probablemente ya ni siquiera se acordaban de ella¿Por qué hacerlo, no valía la pena torturarse por algo, alguien en este caso, que realmente no valía la pena, rió otra vez, esta vez por no llorar, pero pese a sus mejores esfuerzos no pudo evitar que los ojos se le empañaran con lagrimas.

Ciertamente los extrañaba.

En los altavoces acababan de avisar que la torre cerraría en 15 minutos, así que se dispuso a irse, se irguió, busco en su bolso un pañuelo para secarse cualquier lagrima fugitiva, o sea ninguna, era casi un orgullo decir que, a diferencia de sus años de infancia, actualmente tenia un auto control que probablemente hasta la que fue su mejor amiga envidiaría; no pudo evitar sonreír oscuramente al pensamiento, era obvio que, sin importar que, ella jamás tendría nada que nadie pudiera envidiar, no era mas que un fracaso y uno amargado para terminar de fregarla toda.

Caminaba ahora por las concurridas calles, muy pese a la hora, no quería pensar, no quería… nada en absoluto, solo… dejar de sentirse así, aislada, ignorada con intención, o sea no simplemente pasada por alto, vista, notada, pero ignorada.

Sacudió la cabeza como queriendo deshacerse de esos pensamientos, no se engañaba, sabia que eran ciertos y no pretendía negarlos, esa era su realidad, pero honestamente no los necesitaba resonando en su cabeza, quemándole el cerebro y deprimiéndola mas si eso era posible, saco de su bolsillo una llave que usaría luego para entrar en su casa.

La casa era pequeña dos cuartos, sala comedor, una cocineta y cuarto de baño en el cual estaba el único lujo de su vida, que ni siquiera se había dado ella sino que lo encontró de casualidad, una enorme, y realmente me refiero a enorme, bañera que ocupaba mas espacio que su cama (tamaño unipersonal), no tenia idea de quien habría sido el anterior dueño de su choza en medio de la ciudad, pero debía ser una persona bastante extraña, había pensado cuando se topo con aquella masiva obra de orfebrería.

Por supuesto, ella no se quejaba de ello¿para que, era ella quien había salido ganado, en fin.

Al entrar se encontró con el único sobreviviente de su no tan voluntaria, no tan a la fuerza, rotura con el pasado, y suspiro, aquel de quien no había podido alejarse y que no le quedo de otra que seguirla donde fuera, aquel que estaba obligado a tragársela aunque no quisiera.

Pobre Kero, pensó con remordimiento y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Sakura que bueno que regresaste ya me tenias preocupado- la saludo aprensivo

- No tienes por que Kero- le sonrió dulcemente sea como sea le agradecía estar ahí

- ¿Como que no tengo por que¿ya te diste cuenta de la hora que es?- reclamo con los bracitos cruzados

- Kero…- lo miro distraída- ¿Por qué viniste conmigo?- pregunto como di le preguntara por el clima

- ¿Qué!- se escandalizo el peluche- ¿Cómo que por que vine contigo¿después de tanto tiempo juntos aun tienes que preguntarlo?- cuestiono con tristeza

- Es solo que quiero saber si te obligue a seguirme, ya sabes si lo hiciste por que soy tu ama- el dolor en sus palabras, en su voz, el guardián se sintió llorar

- Claro que no Sakurita- uso en mismo mote que en antaño, cuando aquellos ojos brillaban con felicidad y la sonrisa parecía no abandonar su rostro hermoso- vine contigo por que eres mi amiga ¿recuerdas?

Si Sakura recordaba ella les había dicho que no quería que la consideraran una ama sino una amiga, por que ella los consideraría así. Pero eso no quitaba que a Yue parecía no caberle en la cabeza el concepto, motivo por el cual acabo ordenándole que le diera espacio y por mientras se hiciera una vida para si. Solo el primero en marcharse, esperaba que al menos fuera feliz.

- Si- confeso débilmente

- Entonces ¿Por qué te parece tan difícil creerlo cuando te lo digo?- se intrigo

- Por que ni siquiera yo quiero estar conmigo misma, así que ¿Por qué habría de quererlo alguien mas?- se encogió de hombros como si no importara.

Pero si importaba y a Kero mas que a nadie en aquel instante de tiempo, viendo a su, antes alegre he inocente ama, ahora una hermosa mujer, hermosa e inmensamente triste sin entender por que.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con las cartas ¿o si?- pregunto casi asustado- sabes que eso no fue tu culpa, la reencarnación de Clow y el mocoso te lo dijeron y yo lo sostengo al igual que Yue.

- Como si yo no supiera que solo lo hicieron para hacerme sentir mejor- agacho la vista y el cabello, que ahora llevaba largo hasta la mitad de la espalda con un flequillo que le caía descuidadamente hasta los pómulos, le oculto el rostro

- Era parte del ciclo, no había nada que tu pudieras hacer, Yue y yo sabíamos que ocurriría algún día, solo que no esperábamos que fuera a ser tan pronto- recordó con tristeza el día en que el libro Sakura desapareció, sin razón ni motivo aparente, a Sakura, por supuesto, esto le había dolido infinitamente, luego de ser una constante en su vida por los últimos 8 años de su vida de repente ya no estaban, había sido difícil de aceptar, después de todo e igual que a los guardianes ella quería a las cartas como sus amigas, todas con un carácter y una personalidad diferente, los bromistas gemelos, la serenidad de viento, la aparente frialdad de pelea, canción y aquellos maravillosos duetos con Tomoyo, suspiro, también a el le hacían falta, extrañaba las conversaciones con fuego, la siempre temperamental fuego, las pillerías que agua siempre le hacia cada vez que Sakura las sacaba de el libro solo para explayarse, los baños con burbujas o los pasteles que dulce le hacia a espaldas de su ama ayudándolo a romper las constantes dietas que le imponía "por su bien", sonrió con tristeza, pero ni la esperanza había quedado y probablemente no fue solo la carta la que desapareció… al menos no para su amiga.

- Claro que debía de haber algo que yo pudiera hacer, yo era su dueña, su existencia dependía de mi- se exaspero, igual que siempre que tenían aquella platica

Kero suspiro de nuevo, no quería ponerla de un humor peor de lo habitual, así que opto por cambiar de tema.

- En fin¿a que vienen todas esas dudas?

- Tomoyo se caso- informo con la mirada perdida

- ¿Tomoyo¿Cuándo¿Con quien?- pregunto en tropel

- Si, hace una semana y no se, no leí el articulo completo, pero debió ser alguien realmente rico a juzgar por el fausto de la ceremonia, aun que tampoco puedo estar segura de eso, ya sabes que Tomoyo siempre tuvo una excelente posición económica- comento- de cualquier manera, creo que todos estaban ahí

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- alzo una ceja

- Por lo que vi en las fotos, alcance a reconocer a mi hermano, a papá, incluso a Rika, no habían fotos de la feliz pareja por que, aparentemente, están reservadas para la familia- suspiro, le habría encantado tener fotos de la boda de la morena, pero ni modo- casi desearía haber estado ahí con ella, ya sabes compartir su felicidad

- Y estoy seguro de que a ella le habría fascinado también, pero te recuerdo que eres tu la que no se deja encontrar- la reprendió casi paternalmente

- ¿vamos a seguir con eso Kerberos?- y otra vez en guardia, pensó el peluche desanimado

- No es solo que también son mis amigos y a mi también me gustaría volver a verlos- solo lo dijo y se arrepintió de hacerlo, puesto que la expresión sombría regreso a la castaña

- Nadie te detiene- le recordó

- Lo se, pero no quiero irme o tu si quieres que me vaya- nuevamente la había callado con ese razonamiento, pese a todo, realmente no deseaba estar sola, solo creía merecerlo, como le encantaría sacarla de ese error, pero ya se había hacho a la idea de que no era quien para eso.

- Estoy cansada- declaro- y mañana me tocara estar en el mostrador ya que Suzie no podrá ir por asunto personales- recito- lo que para rematarlo todo significa que tendré que abrir yo- dijo molesta y suspiro

- Lamento que tengas que levantarte hora y media mas temprano- la molesto- pero me alegro que te toque estar en el mostrador, necesitas mas roce social, eres joven y pese a que llevamos casi 5 años aquí no conoces a nadie- otra vez con eso, pensó la ojiverde con una ceja alzada- OK olvídalo, solo decía- levanto las "manos" en señal de rendición.

- De todas formas Buenas noches Kerito espero que descanses- entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta tras de ella

Kero la observo en silencio y suspiro por milésima vez en la noche y transformándose en su forma original decidió echarse junto a su puerta, aunque no pudiera salvaguardar su espíritu y corazón haría lo propio por su integridad física.

Los primeros rayos de sol capaces de filtrarse entre las inusualmente gruesas nubes que cubrían el cielo, la encontraron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por la rivera del Sena. Friederick, también conocido como Freddy, era el ruso encargado de la biblioteca de la ciudad y jefe del mas multicultural grupo de subalternos que podría haber encontrado aunque lo hubiera buscado, Suzie era, aparte de la única "amiga" que tenia actualmente, tan rubia como sueca, ella misma era japonesa, Alex, una chica pelirroja y regordeta, era de Alemania y el cretino de Robert era el irlandés las insoportable que había visto en su vida, y definitivamente no era el primero, y por ultimo Annett nacida en India de padre polaco y madre argentina, ciertamente la mas cosmopolita del grupo y no solo de raíces a sus 28 años había visto mas del mundo que el resto del grupo junto y solo se había quedado en Paris hasta entonces por que le parecía "divertido".

Cuando doblo la esquina se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que, probablemente solo para fastidiarla, para variar la imbecilidad personificada había llegado temprano, quizás por primera vez en su vida, y la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios por demás insoportable.

- Kinomoto ¿Qué son estas horas de venir?- se burlo- ya llevo 15 minutos aquí parado cuando podría estar haciendo cosas mas productivas adentro

- No fastidies- contesto con una inusual frialdad en su voz- sabes que de haber llegado temprano habrías estado perdiendo el tiempo de igual manera nada mas que sobre tu trasero

- ¿Qué es contigo y mi trasero?- alzo una ceja con una sonrisa "seductora"

- Que me encantaría que dejara de existir igual que el resto del conjunto- siseo entre dientes abriendo la puerta y entrando

- Y si te decidieras a hacerlo realidad créeme que con gusto te ayudaría- la intervención de Annett le había evitado tener que escuchar al idiota, a lo que Sakura le dedico una sonrisa agradecida.

La verdad era que, pese a llevar ya 6 meses trabajando juntas y a que nunca perdía oportunidad de oír sus aventuras cuando las recitaba con entusiasmo a petición de las más jóvenes y entusiastas Alex y Suzie, por no mencionar la mutua animadversión por Robert "asshole" Millard que se creía la gran cosa por ser británico, en realidad a penas se conocían, por no decir que a penas si hablaban. En cualquier caso no negaría que le agradaba era una buena chica, se encogió de hombros al pensamiento.

Seria ya cerca del medio día y no habían hecho la gran cosa, casi no habían libros que catalogar, tarea de la que hoy no se estaba haciendo cargo por atender al publico, o mas bien por observar la **ausencia** depublico.

- Periodo de vacaciones- murmuro con fastidio, **Aquello** era irritante, pensó echándose hacia atrás en la silla con la que llevaba jugueteando casi 20 minutos desde que se le acabara el libro de turno- odio el periodo de vacaciones

- Disculpe señorita- la llamo una voz masculina a sus espaldas

- Si ¿que desea?- se levanto de la silla y se dirigió al lugar del mostrador donde se encontraba su interlocutor **sin **levantar la vista por estar hurgando entre unos formularios.

Cuando noto que no recibía respuesta miro al "cliente", un joven de mas o menos su misma edad, cabellos negros azulados, ojos azul oscuro cubiertos por lentes, piel pálida metro ochenta y cinco y la boca abierta con expresión de haber visto un fantasma.

- ¿Señor?- le paso la mano frente a los ojos disimulando perfectamente su turbación

- ¿uh?- parpadeo un par de veces confundido

- ¿Viene a sacar o regresar un libro?- volteo a ver los dos que había puesto sobre el mostrador

- Yo… pues… ¿la conozco?- la vio a los ojos con intensidad, por un momento casi haciéndola recular

- Sa… - escucho de repente la voz del cretino que se quedo a medio llamarla- disculpe pero ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- miro a ingles con aire altivo.

- Irlandés ¿no es cierto?- alejo su mirada de la japonesa por solo unos segundos

- ¿Qué diablos importa eso¿se le puede ayudar en algo o no?- no cambio su actitud

- Hablaba con la señorita si no le molesta- típico de el evitar confrontación, pensó

- Hey linda ¿realmente hablabas con este idiota o quieres que lo saque de aquí?- increpo a la ojiverde

- ¿A quien llamas idiota cerdo irlandés?- dejo que le destilara toda la arrogancia de la que se creyó capas.

- Estupido ingles ¿quieres que te de una paliza?- lo amenazo

- Primero déjame preguntarte ¿católico o protestante?- alzo una ceja viéndolo como si fuera menos

- Nuevamente pregunto ¿Qué diablos te importa eso?- Sakura pudo notar como el irlandés se tensaba, pero, mas que la defensa de este, lo que mas la sorprendía era Eriol, estaba segura de que era el, pero, jamás lo vio en una actitud tan… altanera y … soberbia, casi daba miedo mas sabiendo lo que sabia de el, lo que podría ser capaz de hacer, no en el sentido moral, sino lo que tenia el poder, la capacidad "física" de hacer se disponía a abrir la boca cuando Annett lo interrumpió

- Robert has el favor de controlarte, el papel de irlandés orgulloso no te queda al igual que el de novio celoso, y usted…

- Eriol Hiragizawa- se presento- y realmente lamento que las señoritas hayan tenido que ser testigos de tan… vulgares demostraciones de "patriotismo" o pseudo patriotismo para ese fin- les dedico una reverencia

- Bueno señor Hiragizawa me preguntaba si podríamos ayudarle en algo o si haría usted el favor de retirarse pera que la paz regrese a mi biblioteca- la serenidad con que hablaba y su muy elegante porte, como de una persona que ha vivido y aprendido mucho en su corta vida, lo dejo indefenso, ninguna altanería o prepotencia la sacaría de balance en pocas palabras era una batalla perdida.

- A decir verdad,- se rasco la nuca con fingido, si lo sabría Sakura, nerviosismo- creo que lo olvide- le dedico una mirada significativa a la castaña y ella le devolvió a su vez una de confusión

- Lamento escuchar eso- sonrió irónica pero adorablemente

- Una pena ¿no es así?- bromeo y agrego mas serio- creo que mejor regresare luego- sonrió pero por la mirada que le dedico, Sakura, lo sintió casi como una amenaza

- Y cuando lo haga lo estaremos esperando- Robert asintió a esta afirmación y se froto el puño muy "disimuladamente" a lo que la morena casi se parte de risa

- Era de suponerse, señoritas- les dedico una leve inclinación y dándose la vuelta salio por la puerta principal

Sakura sintió que las piernas le temblaban y se dejo caer, rendida, en la misma silla que había ocupado con anterioridad soltando un suspiro

- Bien niña¿nos quieres explicar que fue eso?- se intereso la hindú

- ¿y si les digo que es muy complicado?- los miro con la disculpa pintada en sus ojos verdes

- Solo acláranos ¿de donde conoces a ese cretino?- apenas esas palabras salieron de sus labios ambas mujeres sonrieron divertidas, a pesar de que Sakura un se sentía asustada

- ¿Por qué me defendiste?- curioseo

- Oigan sin importar lo que ustedes crean soy humano, y en irlanda deje una hermanita de tu edad a la que me encantaba molestar pero a la que nunca hubiera dejado que le ocurriera algo- se cruzo de brazos molesto

- Vaya, vaya¿Quién lo diría, pero si eres blandito por dentro- Annett se burlo de el con toda la desfachatez que le fue posible y Sakura se felicito por cambiar el tema

- Hay niña, pero no te hagas la loca y contesta de una vez – casi, pensó con un suspiro ante el reclamo del británico

- Lo conocí en Japón cuando tenia once años- confeso- y no lo veo desde que salí de ahí hace siete años, ni a el ni a ninguno de mis conocidos

Annett alzo una ceja, pero, no comento, Robert por otro lado si parecía un poco fuera de lugar, pero al igual que su no tan amiga, no dijo ni una palabra

- Pero es ingles ¿verdad?- se fue por la tangente

- Si, nos conocimos en su primer viaje a Japón, que curioso como sea, no fue a Tokio sino a la pequeña región de Tomoeda- sonrió con nostalgia

- Parece un sujeto interesante- comento la otra joven y el único hombre presente bufo con aun mas irritación

- Interesante mis polainas, un cretino es lo que es¿o no viste como se comporto?- reclamo como un niño

- Ahí esta lo raro, yo jamás lo vi comportarse de esa manera- negó con la cabeza- te bufo con aun mas irritacion

- no tan amiga, no dijo ni una palabra

- u edad a la que me encantaba molestar pero a les mas creo que jamás lo había visto ni siquiera molesto, de ninguna manera y su comportamiento hace un rato… pues no tiene sentido…

- Así son todos los ingleses, lo que pasa es que nunca nos creen- afirmo con convicción

- Robert cállate- ordeno jalándolo de la oreja

- Hey suéltame- reclamo con la cara arrugada y gesto resentido- ¿Quién te crees¿mi madre?

- Na, ya quisiera ella- volvió a burlarse de el, pero casi de inmediato regreso su atención a la japonesa- ¿tan bien lo conoces como para decir que ese no es un comportamiento común?

- Lo conozco tan bien como para asegurarte que en este momento esta frente a la entrada principal, probablemente del otro lado e la calle, esperando a que salga ya sea para un receso o si le toca hasta que sea la hora de cierre- contesto desalentada

- Déjame ver eso- Annett se asomo a la puerta con especial cuidado para que nadie la pudiera ver desde fuera y efectivamente el ojiazul estaba ahí con la posición mas casual que puede tener alguien que no se mueve de su lugar, o sea, pretendiendo estar perdido con un mapa de la ciudad que, honestamente, no tenia idea de donde podría haberlo sacado en tan poco tiempo- y tienes razón- anuncio dándoles la cara

- La gente no cambia quien es- comento distraída- y eso es parte de el

- ¿Qué?- increpo el castaño

- No darse por vencido- se encogió de hombros- Annett se que Freddy no le molestara si cierras tu, así que ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Por qué ella?- torco el gesto inconforme

- Por que a Freddy no le molestaría que **yo** lo hiciera¿Qué acaso no la oíste?- definitivamente esa mujer era una peleona, pensó kinomoto

- Annett muérdeme- y ambas mujeres pudieron jurar que hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no hacer un gesto bastante mas que desagradable

- Ya quisieras- dijo con un exagerado gesto de coquetería que hizo que a el le temblara la mandíbula con pura y reprimida ira

- ¿Qué les parece si seguimos trabajando?- intervino antes de que alguien acabara herido y tenia la leve sospecha de que, de alguna extraña manera, no seria Annett

- Perfecto- el ecto-tenia la leve sospecha de que de alguna extraña manera no seria Annetto tenia idea de donde podria del otro lado e la chombre alzo las manos al cielo y se retiro murmurando para si mismo

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- increpo

- Pues, salir por una puerta secundaria de hoy en pos, y si insiste por demasiado tiempo conseguiré trabajo al otro lado de la ciudad, de ser necesario podría hasta considerar mudarme de Paris- se encogió de hombros como si no importara

- Pensé que tenias casa propia- se intrigo

- La vendo y se acaba- suspiro- puedo sacarle un mejor precio que el que pague por ella en cualquier caso y si me voy a una ciudad pequeña quizás hasta pueda conseguirme una mas grande- sonrió melancólica recordando la casa de su padre en la que vivió hasta su mayoría de edad

- ¿No te parece drástico?- la miro confundida

- Puede que si, puede que no y no estoy segura de que me interese- se volvió a encoger de hombros

- Pero ¿te servirá de algo irte, después de todo dices que nunca renuncia…

- Francia es grande- cogió uno de los libros que el ojiazul dejo sobre el mostrador y luego de marcarlos en la computadora, por cierto la cartilla no estaba a su nombre, se dispuso a leerlo como si nada hubiera pasado- y si no aun me queda el resto de Europa o ¿que mas da? el mundo, no es difícil desaparecer

- Te encontró una vez- advirtió

- Y creo que de casualidad…- pero las palabras que el muchacho nunca se canso de pronunciar resonaron en su cabeza, "no existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable", y otra mas que no recordaba donde la había escuchado, "la inevitabilidad es la magia mas poderosa", maldición, pensó y negó con la cabeza- … así que es poco probable que se repita si tengo mas cuidado- completo luego de una larga pausa

- ¿te descuidaste antes?- la miro incrédula

- No, pero las cosas pasan y ¿Quién soy yo para cambiarlas?- su actitud cambio a una llena de melancolía, una melancolía que no le pasaría desapercibida a un ciego

- ¿y que harás si le da por acampar frente a una entrada diferente cada día?- se cruzo de brazos

- Ya me habías dicho que tu abrirías la biblioteca hasta que Freddy regrese, así que espero me digas donde esta para entrar por el extremo opuesto- sonrió mas tranquila- de todas formas no creo que vuelva a entrar, no es del tipo "físico" si me entiendes

- Creo- alzo una ceja- que no crees que entre aquí golpee a Robert y te arrastre de aquí

- Nuevamente, no es su estilo- decidió volver a su lectura, pero antes- Annett por favor- pidió dejando entrever por primera vez en años la tristeza que la embargaba- ayúdame, hay cosas de mi pasado que no deseo encarar, el- lamentablemente, pensó- es una de ellas, no soportaría mas reproches, con los míos me basta

- Aunque no lo creas Sakura, lo entiendo mejor de lo que imaginas- le dedico una sonrisa simpatetica y agrego- aunque no creo que esconderte te sirva de nada- dijo con un tono muy misterioso, casi como el que usaba Eriol con frecuencia, mas de la que le gustaba, recordó con una punzada

Paso una semana luego de ese día y, con un poco de ayuda de sus compañeros de trabajo y otra chica que trabajaba en la panadería de al lado (quien siempre había ayudado a Sakura a poner a los, no solo numerosos sino frecuentes, novios de Suzie, que solían rondar iracundos por la localidad), había evitado tener que toparse con Eriol, quien realmente acampaba frente a alguna de las cinco entradas del edificio todos los días, todo el día, en busca de alguna indicación de su presencia, lo que la tranquilizaba hasta cierto punto, lo que si la preocupaba era el hecho de que aparentemente Suzie, precisamente, era la mas "entretenida" con la idea de "quitárselo de encima" y el no saber hasta que punto llegaría para "lograrlo", la tenia un tanto… paranoica

- Bien hoy me toca a mi- se vio en una de las vitrinas de libros raros y se reordeno el cabello, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Cómo me veo?

- ¿es una pregunta retórica?- se burlo Annett

- ¿realmente tienes que estar tan arreglada Suz, me refiero a no es una cita ¿verdad?- busco el apoyo de Alex, quien solo se encogió de hombros

- Vamos mujer, no se de que te preocupas¿quieres que lo distraigamos o no?- le jalo una mejía, pese a ser dos años menor que ella Suzie siempre la trato así, cosa que divertía a Annett sobremanera

- Si pero…- dudo- Suz no te ofendas, pero, me preocupa Eriol- confeso- se que no es ningún inocente, pero…

- Ay Sakura que problema contigo niña- rió y por algún extraño motivo le recordó a la risa de Nakuru Akizuki la guardiana de la reencarnación de Clow

- Si Sakura- apoyo la hindú y la japonesa se horrorizo de saberla de su parte- ¿que pierdes tu de cualquier manera?- sonrió con malicia- yo diría, mas bien, que eres tu la que gana…

- ¡Annett!- reprendió aun estupefacta- no puedo creer que hables así, tu de entre todos…

- Solo digo que Suzie tiene razón, así que ¿Por qué no te relajas, se que tu amigo lo hará- todas rieron, menos la castaña que parecía escandalizada por la ligereza con que trataban el tema, y según todas sabían ligereza era el segundo nombre de Suzie, aunque nadie lo mencionara jamás

- Bueno es hora de que nos vayamos ¿no es así Anie?- le guiño un ojo la Sueca

- Si, Sakura tu sal por la calle libertad, tu "amigo" esta en la independencia, así que es imposible que te vea siquiera- aseguro y se alejo del grupo- por cierto chicas, las felicito por haber logrado mantener a Robert alejado del chico ingles, aunque no me agrade, la idea de verlo metido en problemas mas tarde no me es que se diga agradable, así que gracias y felicidades nuevamente- esta vez hasta Sakura rió

- ¿Quién diría que eres tu la que si tiene un lado suave?- se burlo, pese a que aun no se calmaba

- Si bromea- le siguió la corriente, se acerco a ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro- es por tu lado suave el que debería preocuparte- susurro y salio del salón- y apúrense que quiero cerrar temprano para variar- grito echándoles carrera

- Chao lindas, quizás nos veamos mañana- se despidió la rubia con coquetería antes de salir

- Mas te vale que así sea- grito la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto antes de suspirar

- Ni modo amiga, al menos en ese sentido, ella no conoce de limites- le dio una palmadita en el hombro y la siguió

- Por mas que así quisiera que fuera ¿verdad?- pregunto retóricamente y decidió que lo mejor seria llegar pronto a casa, por lo que no solo salir del edificio hecho a correr en su dirección, al llegar casi boto la puerta de una patada para entrar y el guardián solar en un impulso regreso a su forma original en posición beligerante

- ¿Sakura¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto seriamente preocupado, consiguiendo solo una mirada de reproche en contestación- mal humor ¿no es así?

- Si no preguntas no recibes respuestas desagradables- mastico su ama

- No me digas que la chica Sueca te ha metido en otro lió como el de hace un mes- la miro como si ya debía de habérselo esperado

- ¡Kerberos!- grito- te he dicho que no preguntes- ordeno antes de encerrarse en su cuarto de mucho peor humor

- ¿y a esta que le paso ahora?- se acerco a la puerta y se retiro de un brinco al sentir el despliegue de poder ejecutado por la chica- ¡Sakura!- la llamo- ¡Sakura!

Estaba mas que enojada, así que al carajo con todo, pensó, apareciendo su sello a sus pies e invocando el hechizo que el mismo moreno le había enseñado, salvo que con un par de modificaciones que ella misma le había hecho, probablemente eso evitaría que la rastreara si era capas de sentirlo, pensó tomando asiento en su cama viendo como aparecía la imagen de un joven, de atractivas facciones que leía el periódico apoyado en un farol de luz y con aspecto distraído

- Disculpe joven- vio como su "amiga" se acercaba a el- ¿habla usted ingles?- pregunto con un muy afectado acento

- Por supuesto señorita¿en que puedo ayudarla?- increpo galante doblando el diario

- Me preguntaba si podría usted indicarme una dirección- le sonrió con, si lo sabría ella, mas que fingida inocencia

- Por que no- acepto sin problemas y sonrió

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- rezongo entre dientes al notar que aquella era la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba a sus "mas preciadas amistades", como lo había dicho el en varias ocasiones

- Bien ¿sabe donde es el café DeLorien?- frunció el ceño como no estando segura de lo que decía

- Claro que si- le ofreció el brazo- permítame llevarla

- Muchísimas gracias- se guindo, literalmente, de el

- Como una sanguijuela- comento irritada la castaña

- Es aquí- corto de repente la cordial conversación que llevaban hasta ese momento señalándole el establecimiento al que había "pedido direcciones"

- Quizás como agradecimiento me permitirá usted invitarle una copa- la coquetería le salía por los poros y aquello la irrito aun mas

- Lamento decir que hoy no puedo, si nos volviésemos a ver talvez- la miro a los ojos de esa manera que parecía capaz e traer a cualquier mujer de rodillas

- Con algo de suerte- le sonrió sinceramente esta vez

- Hasta la vista entonces mademoiselle- le dio un beso en la meno que fue capaz de hacerla sonrojar

Ni que decir que la antigua dueña de las cartas estaba igual de roja, solo que de la cólera en su caso, al recordar cuando ambos tenían once años

- Hasta la vista joven- la rubia le dio la espalda y Sakura fue capas de ver como el ojiazul volteaba, precisamente en la dirección donde en teoría tendría que estar ella para poderlos observar, en teoría, otra vez, como viéndola directamente a los ojos con una sonrisota de triunfo que bajo circunstancias normales le habría borrado de un golpe y con todo el gusto del mundo

- Por que nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro- afirmo solo para ella

De inmediato se paro desapareciendo su sello y con expresión atónita

- ¡Sakura!- escucho la voz de su guardián que debía tener ya un buen rato tratando de tirar la puerta

- Kero ya tranquilízate- salio de la habitación aun consternada por las palabras del mago ingles

- Dime de una vez ¿Qué diablos te pasa últimamente, llevas ya una semana con ese humor de perros y aun no me dices ¿Por qué?- reclamo

- Si te digo que es una larga historia que no quisiera tener que contarte ¿me lo aceptarías?- increpo

- Cla…

Unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron y a la chica se le fue el alma a los pies al tiempo que le indicaba a su amigo que guardara silencio

- ¿Sakura!- se oyó la voz de Eriol que gritaba del otro lado de la puerta-¡se que estas ahí!- afirmo- ¡y se que tu lo sabes!

- Maldición- mascullo ante la mirada incrédula del guardián

- ¿desde cuando…?

- Realmente no tiene importancia- lo corto- ¡vete de aquí no deseo hablar contigo!- contesto rogando por que le hiciera caso

- ¡no habría apostado por eso!- no necesitaba tenerlo frente a sus narices para saber que se burlaba de ella

- Kero largo de aquí- ordeno en un murmullo

- Pero Sakurita…- dudo

- No me dejaste de otra- alzo la mano a la altura del rostro del guardián apareciendo una extraña luz que acabo por dejarlo inconciente y de vuelta a su forma adoptada- me tendrás que disculpar luego Kero, pero no me cabe duda de que lo harás- suspiro y cogiéndolo en brazos lo llevo a su habitación antes de sellarla mágicamente por si aun caso se despertaba y se dirigió a la puerta- Eriol realmente me harías un gran favor si renunciaras, por que honestamente no deseo ni verte ni hablar contigo…

- Lo dije una vez y lo repito, no apostaría por eso- esta vez sabia que hablaba en serio, después de todo, y hasta cierto punto, sus acciones desmentían sus palabras- es en serio Sakura, solo cinco minutos

- Que sean solo cinco minutos- abrió la puerta y lo dejo entrar pese a que su mente le gritaba que no lo hiciera

- Gracias- le sonrió con dulzura

- Di lo que quieras y luego vete- apoyo la espalda en la puerta cerrada

- Quiero que regreses conmigo a Japón- fue directo al grano

- No¿contento, ahora vete- iba a abrir la puerta pero el la detuvo acorralándola contra ella

- No me iré hasta obtener una respuesta afirmativa- aseguro

- Que mal, no quisiera tener que vender la casa contigo adentro- lo empujo entrando a la sala apresuradamente para poner espacio entre los dos

- Pues no lo harás, resulta ser que tampoco tu te iras hasta que consiga lo que quiero- se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en la entrada de la misma con gesto de autosuficiencia

- Valientes palabras, considerando que ahora tengo el poder suficiente como para haber evitado que me rastreases, oh gran reencarnación de Lead Clow- trato de burlarse, pero la verdad es que si estaba nerviosa

- Nunca he dudado de tu poder Sakura, jamás lo haré- se acerco peligrosamente a ella- y no te llevare a la fuerza, sabes que no es mi estilo

- Por supuesto que iré contigo- mascullo entre dientes- y a Kero le gusta disfrazarse del conejo de pascuas en sus ratos libres- ironizo

- Uno nunca sabe las rarezas que son capaces de desarrollar esos guardianes- rió de buena gana

- No dejes que te escuche o podría molestarse- advirtió

- Lo se- asintió- no por nada fue una de las mas preciadas creaciones de Clow

- ¿acaso vienes a recordarme el error que cometió al encomendármelos a mi?- se puso en pie de guerra otra vez

- Solo tu opinas eso- frunció el ceño irritado- e insistes en que todos lo crean aunque no sea cierto

- Me dirás ahora que no me culpas por lo que paso- lo miro con desprecio

- Tal como te lo he dicho…- se corrigió- te lo hemos dicho todos desde que ocurrió

- No quiero la lastima de nadie, es por eso que deje el Japón- recordó con amargura- y por lo que no pienso regresar

- Nadie siente lastima por ti- estaba enojado- para ese fin sentirían lastima de mi- rió lúgubremente

- Deja la condescendencia para otra ocasión Hiragizawa- advirtió

- No estoy siendo condescendiente- afirmo con seriedad- no sabes acaso que con todo su poder Clow jamás logro ser aceptado, era demasiado excéntrico para el gusto de cualquiera

- No creo que eso venga al caso, después de todo hasta Clow habría estado decepcionado de mi- fue su turno de ser lúgubre

- No veo por que, sus hijas tuvieron una buena ama hasta que tuvieron que abandonarla- aseguro, hecho que lamento, pensó

- No estoy tan segura, una buena ama se habría dado cuenta de lo que les pasaba- miro al suelo con ira contenida

- Yo lo sabia, bueno sabia que ocurriría, pero nunca sospeche que fuera a ser tan pronto, es por eso que no te lo advertí y, para rematarlo, cuando me disponía a explicártelo desapareciste sin dejar rastro…

- Por que no haces de cuenta que sigo tan perdida como hasta hace una semana- pidió severa

- Por que te encontré…

- Fue solo una casualidad…

- Las casualidades no existen y tu lo sabes- le recordó- si te encontré fue por que así tenia que ser…

- A mi ya no me importa el destino- negó con la cabeza

- ¿Y que hay de que yo pueda cumplir con mi palabra, después de todo le prometí a tu padre y a tu hermano, luego de la boda de Tomoyo, que te encontraría y te devolvería a su lado- confeso- por no mencionar a la propia Tomoyo a quien le dije que te llevaría como obsequio de bodas adicional

- ¿Cómo se encuentra¿Cómo fue la boda?- pregunto sin poder evitarlo

- Esta bien, pero le falto una madrina- sonrió pensando que al fin había llegado a ella

- ¿Por qué…?

- No aceptaría a nadie mas en tu lugar, yo mismo fui el padrino y no habría aceptado bailar con nadie mas- bromeo

- Pero¿con quien se caso si no fue contigo?- se mostró honestamente confundida, por no decir incomoda

- ¿Por qué la gente sigue diciendo eso?- pregunto retóricamente- no, Tomoyo y yo somos buenos amigos y nada mas, habernos casado, debo confesar, habría sido el peor de los desastres

- Yo no lo hubiera dicho- confeso

- Pues resulta que ambos estábamos enamorados de alguien mas- sonrió de manera extraña

- ¿Quién fue el afortunado novio entonces?- pregunto retrocediendo como si se sintiera amenazada

- En realidad por ello debo felicitarte- su mirada brillo de manera aun mas extraña- logreaste lo que Clow nunca pudo

- ¿Qué?

- Pues que Yue tuviera una vida propia- le informo- curiosamente, ya sin dualidad y con nuestra muy apreciada Tomoyo

- ¿Yue?- decir que era la imagen de la incredulidad personificada era nada

- Si, me confeso que siguió tu concejo y luego de una discusión con su "alterego" ambos decidieron "fusionarse" y no me lo creerás cuando te diga que Yukito Tsukishiro casi no presento diferencia alguna- rió- siempre supe que Yue era el ser mas dulce sobre la faz de la tierra, pero jamás imagine hasta que punto

- Y que lo digas- comento casi sin aire- me habría gustado estar ahí…

- A todos en realidad- se acerco a ella nuevamente

- Pero te falle a ti, a Clow, a las cartas, a los guardianes… ¿Cómo podía?

- La razón por la que Clow creo las cartas fue por que estaba solo, estas se convirtieron en las hijas que habría deseado, y los guardianes en los amigos y hermanos que no tenia- tomo un respiro y se paro justo frente a ella- curiosamente no solo cumplieron acabando con la soledad de Clow sino también con la mía, pues cuando viaje Japón encontré gente en quien confiar y a quienes querer, lo que debí imaginarme antes es que cuando me di cuenta de que así había sido, ellas dejarían de existir, regresando a la magia primordial de la que nacieron. Aquí es cuando confieso que soy yo quien te falle al no habértelo dicho antes…

- ¿a que te refieres?- alzo la vista para encontrarse de frente con la azul de el

- Nada demasiado importante- se encogió de hombros- solo que todo hechizo debe tener una razón de ser, y una vez que cumplen su objetivo se desvanece como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar…

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de las cartas?- frunció el ceño volviendo a retroceder- tan fríamente como si no hubieran importado, como si nunca hubieran importado, que cumplen su objetivo se desvanecen como si nunca hubieran existido en primer lugarcomo si hubieran sido solo un medio para alcanzar un fin…

- Por que de alguna manera lo fueron- en su voz se notaba un tono de culpa- aunque jamás me atreveré a decir que solo eso fueron…- dudo- ya lo dije fueron como hijas para Clow y por el tiempo que yo, como yo mismo, pude tratar con ellas, puedo decir que fueron grandes amigas, jamás olvidare los concejos de Viento, aunque creo que debí prestarle mayor atención a lo que me decía, casi creo que me advertía que se acercaba el fin…- comento pensativo mas para si mismo que para su amiga de la infancia

- Es una lastima que no hubiera sido mas clara ¿no lo crees así?- hizo uso de un grado de mordacidad del que Eriol jamás la creyó capaz

- No tienes que hablar así- entorno los ojos trasluciendo enfado, cosa inusual en el

- No eres quien para decirme como hablar- le dio la espalda y echo a andar con dirección a la cocina

- Si no te molesta iluminarme, quizás puedas decirme ¿Quién soy y que puedo decirte si no es como hablar?- la siguió y la encontró, muy para su sorpresa, sirviéndose ron en un vaso que ya contenía algún tipo de refresco de cola

- Caray, jamás creí que estuvieras tan confundido como para no saber quien eres- nuevamente la mordacidad le salía por los poros- a lo que debo decir que si tu no sabes mucho menos voy a estar sabiéndolo yo- le tomo un gran sorbo al brebaje, evitando, por todo lo alto, arrugar la cara por la falta de costumbre, situación que el no tenia ni por que imaginarse- y con respecto a lo segundo…- hizo una pausa pretendiendo pensárselo unos momentos- creo que la respuesta tendría que ser… ¿nada?- lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver que en ellos brillaba algo mas que la mas pura de las iras¿Qué, se preguntaran, pues, la respuesta tendría que ser, erm… pues… hum… yo… no…je, je… tengo ni idea- ¿contento?- trato de pasar junto a el para regresar a la sala, la eterna búsqueda por poner el mayor espacio posible entre los dos

- Para nada- y le arrebato la bebida, dirigiéndose al lavado y echándola por el caño- ¿y desde cuando bebes?- la miro indignado

- ¿Por qué diablos te importa?- por un momento noto el débil temblor en sus manos- ¿Por qué diablos no te vas y acabamos con esto?

Eriol noto, era totalmente innecesario ser un adivino para no hacerlo, que no se refería a la bebida

- Por el mismo motivo por el que me arriesgue a prometer algo de lo que no estaba seguro de poder cumplir- su voz era suave, y su acercamiento fue tan sutil, que tuvo tiempo de envolverla en sus brazos antes de que reaccionara- por que me preocupo por ti, por que solo te deseo lo mejor aunque pueda ir, incluso, en contra de mi mismo- confeso

- Déjame… solo vete…- trato de zafarse de su agarre- por favor…- pidió con las lagrimas mas presentes, de hecho, en su voz, que en su rostro- solo… solo vete…

- No puedo, créeme que si pudiera lo haría- se separo un poco de ella para verla a los ojos- pero, eso, definitivamente, iría en contra de mi mismo… y aunque a veces me cueste admitirlo…- le sonrió reconfortantemente- soy tan humano como el que mas…

- Lo humanos se equivocan- bajo la vista- hecho que se puede atestiguar de mi, pero no de ti- sintió como sus manos abandonaban sus hombros, y casi sintió su corazón terminar de partirse

- ¿Como definirías el que te haya dejado culparte, sino como un error?- pregunto débilmente

- Como lo adecuado, si consideramos que realmente soy **la** culpable- se volvió a alejar de el, procediendo a derrumbarse en un sillón, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos

- ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?- pregunto derrotado- en si no hay culpables, y si así fuera, seria Clow por no darles un objetivo mas amplio para existir, mas allá de saciar su soledad- fue su turno de bajar la vista- … por ser tan egoísta

- Púdrete- exclamo sorprendiéndolo, (no necesito aclarar que no precisamente por su tono ¿verdad?)- ya te dije que no necesito tu cochina condescendencia Hiragizawa- se puso en pie con actitud desafiante

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan necia!- estallo al fin- ¿acaso no crees que si tuvieras un grano de razón ya te habría dejado en paz!- se acerco a ella con gesto amenazante- ¡despierta de una vez niña!- ordeno con un rugido y la cogió por los hombros- ¡te he buscado por tierra y cielo para que sepas la verdad de una vez y por todas!- la sacudió levemente- ¡las cartas desaparecieron por que YO me enamore¡desaparecieron por que Viento estaba segura, lo mismo que el resto, de que era correspondido!- la soltó alejándose de ella y llevándose una mano a la cara para frotársela con vehemencia- se fueron por que creyeron que ya no estaría…- se corto y pareció dudar unos instantes antes de seguir- solo- por algún motivo a Sakura le pareció que no era eso lo que realmente quería decir- sin saber, que con ello me condenarían a una larga y muy dolorosa búsqueda- suspiro- de ti, por ti…

- Eriol- alzo una mano, la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero, tenia que decir algo- no… se que decir y no estoy segura de querer averiguarlo- negó con la cabeza y se froto el temple derecho como si le empezara a dar migraña- pero aun no veo que tiene que ver conmigo…

- No ves…- soltó una risita desanimada y se derrumbo en el sofá- ¿Qué no ves que tiene que ver contigo?- la miro incrédulo- vamos niña- pidió- soy yo el que usa anteojos no tu- remarco- tiene que ver contigo, por que , numero uno, tu eras la actual dueña de las cartas- vio que abría la boca para contestar, así que decidió no darle la chance- y numero dos, que debo admitir es la mas importante de todas, ya que fue la que nos trajo aquí, estoy enamorado de ti, no de nadie mas- atónita no terminaría de describir la situación de la chica- por no decir que Viento realmente creía que tu sentías lo mismo- y ahora había que agregarle, como si fuera poco, el hecho de que, parecía, que sus pies, probablemente, ya no estaban recibiendo suficiente sangre, la cual actualmente, había decidido acumularse en su rostro- por supuesto, no podía estar en lo correcto, después de todo desapareciste si dejar rastro…

- ¡Detente de una vez!- alzo las manos, suprimiendo el impulso de ponerse a gritar- no te atrevas a decir que me fui por que no me importaban- se decidió por dejarlo en plural- por que eso no es cierto- aseguro- y podrías por favor explicar lo que estabas diciendo antes de empezar a quemarme en efigie- lo miro aun impactada

- ¿Qué te amo?- alzo las cejas- se que suena ilógico luego de no haberte visto un pelo en casi diez años, aunque no fuera por falta de intentarlo- acoto- pero es cierto- se sentó derecho viendo como ella buscaba apoyo en el sillón del que se había levantado, acabando sentada en el y viéndolo con atención- ¿Por qué sino, pondría todo y a todos en espera, solo para buscarte debajo de cada piedra que encontré en mi camino?- pregunto con un dejo de ironía- Sakura te amo, desearía habértelo dicho bajo diferentes circunstancias, pero ya que te encontré¿para que esperar?- se encogió de hombros- esa y no otra, es la razón por la que quiero que regreses conmigo a Japón- sonrió débilmente- tu hermano aun no la sabe, y creo que me vendría bien tener un medio para que trague la noticia con mayor facilidad- bromeo

- Yo… no se que decir…- bajo la vista, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos bien abiertos

- Puedes decirme, que viento tenia razón y que me correspondes- pidió al tiempo que se levantaba y acababa arrodillado frente a ella, cogiéndole las manos- y a eso agregarle que ya no dudaras de lo que te digo y me ayudaras a encontrar a Kero para regresar, si nos vamos ahora llegaremos a tiempo para la ceremonia religiosa…

- ¿hu?- quizás era que ya le había dado demasiada información en menos de una hora, pero ¿solo eran cosas suyas o aquello no tenia sentido?

- ¿Qué no leíste el articulo de prensa?- la miro divertido

- Di… dijiste que te debía un baile…- parpadeo

- ¡Ah si, ya conoces a Sonomi- la castaña se sorprendió de que se refiriera a su tía por su nombre de pila- quiso hacer una recepción también por la boda civil- se encogió de hombros- y la religiosa estaba programada para hace dos días, pero ya que yo necesitaba ir a Inglaterra decidieron suspenderla hasta mañana y no me gustaría retrasarlos mas- confeso

- ¿has hablado con ellos?- se horrorizo

- No ese era el plan inicial, de hecho, cuando te encontré iba de camino al aeropuerto a coger un vuelo a Japón que, obviamente, no me moleste en alcanzar- sonrió

- Pero… ¿con que cara los vería ahora?- se avergonzó- mas siendo que todas mis dudas…- lo dejo en el aire

- Con una cara sonriente- contesto- tan feliz de volverlos a ver como lo estarán ellos- acaricio su rostro- se que, quizás salvo Touya, nadie reclamara ni preguntara nada salvo el ¿Qué tal terminaste tus estudios?- y puesto que parecía que realmente lo estaba preguntando contesto

- Sin problemas- sonrió débilmente- antes de todo el… desastre… de las cartas ya me había llegado la opción de una beca de la Sorbona (**NA: **Realmente no estoy segura del nombre de la universidad, el caso es que no me acuerdo, pero por hay debe andar el asunto), y cuando decidí partir, avise que aceptaba el ofrecimiento- se encogió de hombros- con respecto a ejercer, no quería llamas mucho la atención y uno nunca sabe que caso le puede caer a uno…

- Entiendo- aseguro- ahora ¿Por qué no despiertas a Kero?- Pregunto divertido…


	2. Epilogo

_**Epilogo. **_

El aeropuerto internacional de Tokio retumbaba con su usual actividad, y dentro de el dos personas discutían, o mejor dicho un hombre se quejaba mientras una mujer lo ignoraba olímpicamente

- No se ni que haces aquí- rezongo- ni que fuera a traer equipaje- se cruzo de brazos

- Solo quiero asegurarme de que venga- contesto sin darle importancia- si no viene en este vuelo tendré que suspender todo y mejor saberlo desde ya- se encogió de hombros

- Diablos¿tanto te molestaría que yo tuviera que tomar su lugar?- pese a la seriedad del castaño la joven sabia que estaba bromeando

- Por supuesto que no Shaoran…

- Entonces ¿por que no te has ido a cambiar ya eh Tomoyo, a Yue le pegara un ataque si, dado el caso de que a Eriol realmente le de por venir en este vuelo como dijo que haría, tu llegaras tarde- aparto la vista de ella, con el fin de que no lo viera sonreír, pese a que sabia que ella lo sabia

- ¿acaso no pueden evitar pelear cuando yo no estoy aquí?- saludo jovial a sus espaldas, sobresaltando al castaño y ganándose un abrazo de la morena

- ¡Eriol!- exclamo- ¡ya estaba paranoica creyendo que no querías que me casara por la iglesia!- bromeo

- Bueno, podría creer que eres tu la que no se quiere casar- le siguió la corriente- después de todo ¿Qué diablos haces parada en el aeropuerto cuando deberías de estarte preparando para terminar de enlazar tu vida con cierto guardián pseudo-antisocial?

- No quiero que ahora me falte también un padrino- su mirada se ensombreció por unos minutos

- Vamos- trato de animarla- mira que esta vez no te faltara ni la madrina- sonrió ampliamente cuando sus dos amigos lo miraron con aprensión

- Por supuesto, solo si aun quieres que sea yo- ambos se voltearon encontrándose con una Sakura que sonreía avergonzada

- ¡Sakura¡oh por Dios!- se lanzo a sus brazos- ¡por Dios, no puedo creerlo- Se aparto de ella, mirándola con atención.

- Me alegro tanto de verte, de verlos- volteo a ver a Li

- No debiste haber esperado tanto- se acerco a ella y la abrazo con delicadeza

- Ejem- el ingles carraspeo la garganta para llamar su atención

- Relájate Eriol, no pienso robártela- bromeo y la ama de Kerberos se maravillo de la mejoría de su relación- pero ¿Dónde la encontraste?- se separo de ella para soltarle una palmada en el hombro

- ¿Por qué no hablamos luego?- ofreció- se me hace que estas señoritas necesitan alistarse para la boda…

- Y supongo que no le avisaremos a nadie ¿verdad?- sonrió Daidouji

- Que sea una sorpresa- los hombres rieron imaginándose la cara del hermano mayor de la castaña

Hora y media mas tarde; Yukito Tsukishiro esperaba junto al altar a su novia, al segundo en que esta entro un murmullo se extendió por la, no por ella, quien obviamente se veía hermosa, si no por quien lideraba su marcha, justo detrás de la niña de las flores, Eriol le guiño un ojo, sonriendo divertido ante la vergüenza de la castaña, quien ahora mas que nunca entendía por que Eriol y Tomoyo eran tan buenos amigos, ya se imaginaba que la sonrisa gozosa de la morena equiparaba a la del ingles

- Gracias- Susurro Tsukishiro

- El placer fue todo mió- aseguro poniéndole una mano en el hombro

Sakura agradeció al cielo que nadie se atreviera a interrumpir la ceremonia, puesto que tuvo tiempo de "prepararse" para las explicaciones que, no dudaba, le pediría su hermano, su padre, probablemente, estaría demasiado contento como para molestarse con "banalidades"

- … ahora puede besar a la novia- concluyo el sacerdote

Los nuevos, ante Dios, esposos compartieron su "primer" beso entre los aplausos de los asistentes, marchando luego por el pasillo seguidos de cerca de "la comidilla del pueblo", al llegar frente al carro que los llevaría a la recepción se separaron y lo primero que hizo el novio fue abrazar efusivamente a la madrina, ante las sonrisas divertidas de la novia y el padrino

- Hasta que al fin regresaste- exclamo jovial

- Créeme cuando te digo que tengo años deseándolo- se mordió el labio inferior con los ojos empañados

- Entonces no lo hubieras pospuesto- le acaricio la mejía- te hemos extrañado demasiado

- Y yo a todos ustedes, pero habían cosas que tenia que entender antes- se excuso

- Supongo que también necesitabas el espacio- vio traslucir por unos momentos la severidad Yue mas allá de la eterna dulzura de Yukito

- ¡oh Yue!- lo volvió a abrazar

- Me alegra que me llames así, solo no lo hagas en publico aun tengo que cubrirme las espaldas- bromeo

- No hagas eso, me dan ganas de llorar- se aparto de el cubriéndose la boca con una mano

- Se que no tengo el mejor de los sentidos del humor, pero tampoco es para deprimirse- rió débilmente y su "ama" lo imito

- ¿tu que crees? Ha mejorado ¿verdad?- intervino el ojiazul

- Mejor no califico- hizo una pausa- podrías ser un ogro como Touya y aun así te querría…

- Que bueno saber que te acuerdas de uno- interrumpió el muy malhumorado referido

- Hermano- su sonrisa tembló en su rostro y se acerco a el

- ¿ni si quiera vas a abrazarme?- le sonrió dulcemente, cosa que casi nunca hacia por nadie

- ¡Hermano!- le salto a los brazos- hermano- no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz

- No llores pequeña- trato de calmarla- has estado tanto tiempo lejos que preferiría verte sonreír, no llorar- le hablo suavemente, antes de alejarla un poco para secarle las lagrimas

- Creí que estarías hecho una furia- confeso

- Mas tarde tendré tiempo para eso…

- Touya tiene razón hija- la saludo su padre y la escena se repitió

- Y no creas que no nos debes algunas explicaciones- intervino Sonomi acercándose

- Claro que si tía- le sonrió

- Definitivamente te pareces tanto a Nadeishko- comento

- Gracias- se sonrojo

- Hey tórtolos- exclamo Touya en tono de broma a los recién casados que veían la escena- ¿no es hora que se vayan acaso, o sea, dudo que quieran aparecer a la recepción vestidos así…- alzo una ceja

- Tu tacto no cesa de sorprenderme- ironizo el ex guardián

- Mientras mas pronto empiece, mas pronto termina- le recordó con una sonrisa maliciosa y el aludido se sonrojo levemente dedicándole también una, mas que, gélida mirada

- ¡Touya!- no pudo evitar reprender su hermana, al tiempo que Tomoyo se guindaba del brazo de su esposo y le susurraba algo al oído, capaz de cambiarle la expresión molesta por una sonrisa

- No importa Sakura, de todas formas creo que tiene razón- la morena les guiño un ojo y fue turno de la ojiverde de sonrojarse

- ¡Tomoyo!- exclamo y Eriol rió de buena gana lo mismo que el resto de los asistentes

- Bueno ¿Cómo nos organizamos para irnos?- decidió cortar la discusión sonriendo divertido…

La recepción fue, en pocas palabras, maravillosa, se divirtió mucho con sus amigos, el reencuentro con el antiguo grupo fue mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado, y por supuesto, su hermano no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo, a menos de que contemos el hecho de haber ampliado su rango de "ataque". A la hora de las explicaciones, todos habían sido muy pacientes con ella, y hasta tuvo tiempo para dejar que Kero extendiera sus saludos y felicitaciones, por no decir, que tuvo tiempo de fastidiar a su antiguo compañero de "guardia", a lo esposos.

Al fin todo había ido bien, no hace falta decir, que se sorprendió al ver que la guardiana lunar rehuía, actualmente, de su hermano, hecho que no parecía alterar en lo mas mínimo al moreno, quien mas bien parecía bastante contento con ello, pero fuera de eso y, obviamente, la boda a la que acababan de asistir, no habían habido grandes sorpresas para ella pese a los casi diez años que había estado lejos

- Definitivamente necesito conseguirme un apartamento- suspiro saliendo por la puerta principal y hablando con la reencarnación de Clow que se encontraba en aquel momento sentado en las gradas de su casa con expresión cansada

- ¿Qué diría tu hermano si te oyera?- se burlo

- Precisamente por el lo digo- se sentó junto a el- no negare que los extrañe como loca, pero definitivamente podría vivir sin sus constantes bromas y burlas- se encogió de hombros con expresión melancólica- aunque no quisiera alejarme de papá tan pronto- confeso- pero… luego de tanto tiempo viviendo sola, pues…

- Un largo día ¿verdad?- sonrió indulgente

- El mas largo de mi vida- su expresión se dulcifico considerablemente- pero no lo cambiaria por nada

- Me alegra oírlo- acepto- ¿ya hablaste a Paris?- se intereso

- Si, y he de decirte que hasta que se cierre el negocio con la casa Annett no va a dejarme en paz- sonrió divertidtanto tiempo viviendo sola…a- ya hasta amenazo con venir a visitarme- sintió un escalofrió y el ingles rió y recibió un golpecito en el hombro por recompensa- no hagas bromas, si se junta con mi hermano no quieres ni oírla, ni que decir que, si a Suzie se le ocurre unírsele a Nakuru… uf…- reprimió un segundo escalofrió- y por cierto¿Me vas a explicar que es lo que sucedió con Nakuru y mi hermano?- se recompuso y pregunto con el ceño fruncido

- Es una mas que larga historia- su mirada brillo con diversión- que te baste el hecho de que le pedí a tu hermano que me cuidara el auto a sabiendas de que Nakuru no se acercaría a cien metros de distancia de el- soltó una risita

- Otro día tendrá que ser- suspiro nuevamente- ¿sabes? Kero una vez me pregunto, "si tanto extrañas a las cartas ¿Por qué no crear un nuevo mazo?"- imito la voz del guardián

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- alzo una ceja

- Por que no habría sido lo mismo- sonrió con la mirada perdida en el vacío- seria como intentar substituirlas y nunca haría algo así- suspiro- eran mis amigas, y lo que clow pensaba cuando las creo, sus vivencias con el, la captura y transformación y todo lo que vino después, todo influyo en quienes eran… así que…- el resto era, definitivamente, auto explicatorio

- Sakura- decidió por el cambio de tema alzando la vista y mirándola con atención- con todas las prisas de calmar a Kerberos y arreglar el viaje no me contestaste…- ella bajo la vista- si al fin y al cabo Viento era tan buena observadora como le gustaba creer…

- Con todo lo que ha pasado- dudo- no veo por que no ser honesta y decir…- suspiro con los ojos clavados en el piso- que estaba totalmente en lo correcto, curioso ¿no lo crees?- alzo la vista sonriendo avergonzada y con un ligero rubor en sus mejías

- Me alegra saberlo- lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella con claras intenciones de besarla, pero un ruido como de vidrio siendo quebrado los devolvió a la realidad con un sobresalto

De inmediato ambos voltearon a ver a la ventana, donde el señor Kinomoto apareció haciéndoles señas indicándoles que no pasaba nada, las risas no se hicieron esperar de parte de lo veinteañeros

- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?- hizo un gran esfuerzo por parar las carcajadas

- Bueno, en cualquier caso creo que será mejor que entres- sugirió- se esta poniendo algo frío- se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano

- Gracias- volvió a sonreírle una vez estando en pie

- No hay por que- soltó su mano bajando los ojos por una micra de segundo y volviendo a clavarlos en los verdes de ella

- Buenas noches- camino a su lado, apenas ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa

- Si buenas noches- musito luego de parpadear, confundido por un segundo, para seguirla después de recuperarse- he ¿sakura?- la llamo cuando esta abrió la puerta

- ¿si?- lo volteo a ver con una ceja alzada

- Dulces sueños- apenas fue un roce, pero el beso mando electricidad por la espalda de los dos

- Lo mismo digo- le deseo antes de entrar por la puerta sin esperar una respuesta de su parte

- Siempre que sean contigo- le pico un ojo y la joven rió débilmente

- Nunca va a cambiar- sentencio luego de cerrar la puerta con una gran sonrisota en la cara e ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano subió las escaleras a su habitación, la misma que la viera crecer y que había acomodado para residir en ella hasta que encontrara otra cosa

Solo entrar suspiro, conteniendo las ganas de estallar en risas histéricas, Kero ya estaba dormido, supuso al encontrar las luces apagadas, se apoyo contra la puerta y se llevo las manos a la boca acallando el gritito de alegría que se escapo de sus labios

- Si, si, si, si ,si, si- comenzó a dar de brinquitos (como una adolescente, de hecho), por el cuarto, hasta que algo en el rabillo de su ojo capto su atención- pero ¿Qué…?- se acerco al escritorio y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par¿era aquello posible, si tenia que serlo sino…- oh por Dios- se mordió el labio inferior y cogió el objeto que brillaba con mediana intensidad, sonriendo con ternura, definitivamente eso era algo que tendría que decirle a Eriol a primera hora de la mañana, pensó, aunque, probablemente, el ya lo sabría a esas horas, se le escapo una risita nerviosa y abrazo el objeto con cariño, reprimiendo el deseo de despertar al "peluche", lo volvió a dejar sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a dormir, había sido un día lleno de sorpresas, y quizás las cosas no fueran tan definitivas como creyó durante tanto tiempo; ya acomodada en la cama pensó, justo antes de dormirse, que nunca debió, ni debería, nuevamente, perder la esperanza…

Sobre el escritorio la carta con aquel nombre brillo, cubriendo de luz los sueños que algún día estuvieron tan llenos de sombras…

**_FIN_**

_**Notas de autora:** _

Eriol&Sakura, no es mi pareja favoritas, escribí esto por que "me latió" hacerlo, y por que una muy buena amiga mía tenia siglos puyándome las costillas para que lo hiciera, en cualquier caso no se miran mal y como yo no soy "exigente" con tal de que no sea Yaoi, Hentai o HrR en Harry Potter y SSGG en CSI, no me quejo, en cualquier caso quedo bien ¿o no?

**_P.d._**En fin, lo cierto, lo cierto es que quizás podría llegar a agarrarle "manía" si no fuera por que sus fics son tan escasos.

**_P.d 2. _**Por cierto me disculpo, en mi constante descuido no me fije en que tenia chequeada una casilla que decía que no aceptaba Reviews anónimos, por supuesto esto ya no es una realidad así que… solo me queda reiterar mis disculpas y agradecer en general a cualquiera que me quiera dar "un pedazo de su mente" como sea, en fin, gracias a los que ya me dieron sus comentarios y no me molestaría en lo mas mínimo oír mas de todos ustedes en general que me consideración Digna de su tiempo.


End file.
